It is well known in the prior art to include in a truck repair station apparatus for the repair of other vehicles. Such mobile repair stations were used extensively during World War I and II as being part of the vehicle caravan.
There is also known in the prior art vehicles whose interiors have been modified to include apparatus to provide mobile service. The services and the intended apparatus included for the service vehicle varies from car repair, to poodle grooming, to carpet cleaning.
Trucks and similar vehicles have been modified to have appendages, such as tool boxes, trucks, and tire wells extend from the vehicle from a recessed position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,123 there is disclosed a van type of truck having included therein an assortment of auto repair apparatus. In the vehicles there is also an extendable roof structure with curtain-like side drops. Although the concept of providing a mobile vehicle repair station is suggested in this prior art patent, it's completeness for it's intended purpose is crude at best. Specifically, this prior patent does not provide an "indoor" condition repair station. The drop curtain of the prior art patent will be a partial wind break, but will not provide a complete enclosure from all of the elements to simulate an indoor bay for servicing a vehicle. For instance, means for heating the extended area is not suggested in the prior patent and would be most useless if attempted.
The modified vehicles that provide service structure extendable from a recessed position, do not suggest in any manner the creation of a service bay for servicing other vehicles.
The trucks, vans, and other vehicles modified interiorly to provide specialized services do not suggest a repair station or bay extendable therefrom the workpiece vehicle.